


A little magic

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: John發現他愛上了他的室友。他那自稱自己沒有心臟的室友。但這會是個問題嗎？不，這對屬於魔法師一員的John不成問題。於是他決定做些改變。





	A little magic

**Author's Note:**

> 閱前先知：
> 
> 這篇是類似神奇動物的設定。但我有做些變動。  
> 因為這比較偏向現代，所以麻瓜跟巫師是可以在一起，只是巫師的身份還是不能公開。只能用隱藏身份和麻瓜相處。
> 
> John跟Queenie一樣是破心者，我認為這種職業的人心思通常比較細膩跟敏感，所以這篇文的John有點偏向小女友的ooc，是個傻仔仔【所以才會向Sherlock下咒。  
> 探長跟蒂娜一樣是正氣師，也是不准巫師跟麻瓜太相近。平常以探長的身份跟麻瓜相處跟調查有沒有在麻瓜世界偷用魔法的巫師。  
> Sherlock雖然是個麻瓜，但擁有高智商，導致他會不自主的抗拒操控心智的魔法。像是行為舉止有極大偏差和小孩化。

在播上多通電話，打上多件短信之後，Sherlock既沒有接聽也沒有回信給他，Greg才發覺事情有些不對勁，而且他認為這次的案子沒有無聊到對方連個已讀也不給。

“這個時間點他也不應該在休息啊，除非……”他快速想了一下這件事情的可能性，而在腦中跳出一個熟悉的臉之後，Greg深吸了一口氣。

他覺得自己得親自去一趟221B了。

當他抵達時，他不忘向在一樓的Hudson太太打個招呼，並問Sherlock有發生什麼事嗎。“他？他好得很！他今天早上的時候給了我一個擁抱，還說著：‘安全著路’。”Hudson太太看起來十分高興，跟此時面如死灰的探長形成了一個完美的對比。

“他從早上就開始了？”

“開始什麼？”

“沒事，”發覺把心裡話說出來的Greg，尷尬的假咳了幾聲，“那John呢？”

“噢，他一直陪著Sherlock，今天也沒有去工作。而且你知道嗎？”老太太的口氣越發越興奮，“他今天在客廳裡跟Sherlock吻在一塊了！”

Greg此時是真的嗆到在開始咳嗽了。

“親愛的，你還好嗎？我去幫你倒杯水！”

“沒事，我去樓上找他們一下就好。”

好心的Hudson太太以為他也是要去祝賀他們兩位，便讓這個在不停冒冷汗的探長上樓了。

在他走上樓梯時，不外乎在玄關裡聽見從房裡傳來的嘻笑聲。

他對門唸了一串咒語後，快速打開了它。

他像隻看到車燈的鹿一樣地愣住了。

在他眼前的是Sherlock和John，這沒什麼好稀奇的，他幾乎天天都能看見他們倆同進同出，像一對不可分開的鶼鶴。但是此時John卻坐在Sherlock的大腿上，和後者有說有笑的調情。

這就非常的不正常了。

John發現不請自來的探長後，便把懷在對方脖子上的手收緊，轉頭歡迎他的道來，雖然Greg知道John的內心此時一定不想看到自己，但他依舊不允許這種違規的事情發生。

巫師跟麻瓜本就應該分開，雖然跟以前相比現在的規定放寬了許多，只要巫師藏好自己的身份，最好的還能跟麻瓜結婚生子，但John還是違規了。

他對一個麻瓜下咒。

一直把John當好朋友的Greg自然是不狠心當場戳破對方的謊言，而是決定先留下來觀察兩人的反應。身為正氣師的他，多多少少能夠理解破心者們的心思，他們有時不理智且多愁善感，施咒的原因也大多關乎感情。

他為自己拉了張椅子，想著如果被上級發現這事後，至少能用血統差異這項敘述幫John減輕罪行，能擺脫最好。

“所以，你跟Sherlock在一起了？”Greg試探性的問道，他發現John往對方懷裡縮了一下，才緩緩開口回答：“是啊！他，他不久前跟我表白了，然後我也對他有意思，你知道，”John對Sherlock露出了一個寵溺的眼神，後者伸出手摸了摸他的金髮，這讓John咯咯笑了起來，“我們就在一起了。”

Sherlock沒說任何的話，他任由John撫摸他的卷髮，枕在自己身上，行為表現像極一個好情人，在下一秒他輕握住John的手，然後在上頭留下好幾個吻。

Greg對Sherlock的舉動打了一個寒顫。他整個人看起來非常不一樣，這非常明顯。那是他溫柔的表情嗎？

“什麼時候？今天早上嗎？”Greg往John的弱點挑去，他清楚對方不擅長應付這種問題。John沉默了下來，正當Greg覺得是時候戳破這一切時，Sherlock不可思議地對他開口了。

“Greg。”

老天，這樣更不正常了。探長在自己內心咆哮。

“你知道海盜每次出航回來的次數比倫敦不下雨的天數還要少嗎？而你看我現在成功著陸了！這也代表我應該在這裡陪伴著我的摯愛，而不是陪你去解決一個會給我帶來更多危險的案子！”

Sherlock摸了摸John的臉，並在對方的脖子上親吻著，把後者當成自己贏來的寶藏那般愛護，剛才的發表也像極了一個船長，但現在該死的是二十一世紀，Sherlock這一連串的作為只是在提醒著Greg得趕快給他破除咒語。

John對此卻沒抱有任何負面的想法，頓時眼睛一亮的用只有兩人能聽見的聲音繼續對Sherlock示愛。

Greg抓了抓腦袋，有些尷尬的將視線撇到一旁。這讓他更不知道該如何進行接下來的事情了，John看起來非常的快樂，他似乎能忍受對方的胡言亂語和這種驚奇的事，應該是說，他愛這些。

他愛這個同樣愛他的Sherlock。

但是，Greg腦中閃過他認知的一切，他不能否認這是個很好的方法，很顯然地，John給對方下了一個愛情咒，這讓被咒者會變得完完全全癡迷於下咒者，聽命於下咒者，兩者的關係會立刻變為情侶那般親密。

這咒語如果用在一般的伴侶之間，兩人的情感會越來越強烈，而且被咒者也不至於失去理智。有些巫師伴侶間就會使用，當成兩人情感上的羈絆石。

但這不會是個愛情，因為這對被咒者不公平，愛情應該是要兩人相願而產生的情感。Greg用眼神掃過在一旁對John傻笑的Sherlock，他見過很多這種案例，使用此魔法的也不只有破心者會使用，只要是會魔法的，有對某人產生私慾的，幾乎都會想使用這種魔法。

可是這魔法的不穩定性也往往令許多巫師們退避三舍，如果被咒者當下是具有強烈的反抗意識，那麼咒語只能維持一個小時左右，並且即使是一般的情況下，咒語也只能維持一天。

所以不管他在怎麼下不了手，John依舊得從他的世界裡醒來。

“John，”Greg在一陣沉默後開口了，他看上對方那能夠窺看人心的雙眼，看起來跟大海一樣的幽藍，他想著破心者們都擁有這種令人憐憫的眼睛，“應該停下來了吧？”

“什……什麼？”John的聲音抖了一下，“什麼……應該停下來？”

“你一定知道，這不會是長久的，他在明天就會恢復正常，你就不怕他會知道發生了什麼嗎？”Greg指著Sherlock說道，他迴避著John的表情，他實在不願面對對方悲傷的臉。“這種失敗的案例我看多了，John，這最後受傷的只會是你。”

“你在胡說什麼？Sherlock他真的很愛我！”

“這是因為你對他下了咒！”

John聽見後睜大了雙眼，馬上從Sherlock的身上離開，衝到了Greg面前。

“下咒？我們遇到海上女巫了嗎，John？”Sherlock說到，並想起身把離開自己的寶藏擁回身邊，著急的眼神跟丟失船的船長十分雷同。Greg見狀後便抽出自己袖子裡的魔杖，用禁錮咒將對方壓回了椅子上。

Sherlock有些失控的開始大吼，努力的想往John那裡衝去。

“放開他！”John吼道，抽出了自己藏在毛衣底下的魔杖指向對方，“你沒有必要這麼做！”

“我是有必要這麼做，John，你私用魔法在一個麻瓜身上，還是一個愛情咒！”Greg吼了回去。他慶幸自己在進來之前早就對這個房間施下隔音咒了，這件事絕對不能再讓更多麻瓜知道了。

“但是他愛我！”

“這對他來說並不公平，John。”

“不！”

“他現在這樣是因為你對他下了咒！他不應該這樣的！”

Greg看見John的那雙眼睛開始泛出幾滴海水。

“你自己心裡也非常明白，所以你才需要做這樣的事情。你就沒發現嗎？Sherlock從未對你動搖，他一直以來只把你當成好朋友。”

John聽完這些後開始崩潰了，他再也壓制不住眼裡的海水，滴滴答答的落在了地毯上，此刻的他完全陷入了沉默，有些腿軟的癱坐在了地上，轉頭望著此時還在想辦法掙脫禁錮咒的Sherlock。

“你這個巫婆！”Sherlock對著一旁的Greg大叫著，後者懊惱的扶著自己的額頭，想著現在這個場面得有多尷尬。被下咒的Sherlock彷彿只有七歲，而跪坐在地的John看起來跟一個被男友拋棄的女孩沒有任何差別。

這也是愛情咒的一個副作用之一，在咒語消逝之際，下咒者會對情感特別的敏感。這點點跡象也在不停提醒著John真正的現實。

“夠了，真的夠了。你真的應該要停下來了，趁咒語還沒完全消失前，趁我們還能挽救這一切的時候。你我都知道如果不這麼做會發生什麼，如果你真的愛Sherlock的話，你應該知道怎麼做才是對他最好，還有你自己也是。”

“只要你一聲好，我現在就立刻可以把Sherlock身上的咒語接觸。”

“然後你會把他的記憶刪掉，把知道這一切事情的麻瓜的記憶都刪掉。”

“當然。”

John將自己從地毯上弄了起來，往Sherlock的方向移動，正當Greg以為對方要做出讓一切可能變得更糟的決定時，John說了句話。

“讓我跟他說一下話，就一會就好。”

Greg嘆了一口氣，示意答應的退到了一旁。

John靠近了Sherlock，用手摸了摸對方的臉，他曾經一直想要和對方能變得像這樣如此靠近，能夠這樣順著自己的心去觸碰一個自己一直非常喜愛的人。他一直認為Sherlock會有跟自己一樣的感覺，直到他有一次用了自己那塊屬於魔法的能力，窺聽了對方的內心。

Sherlock曾經跟他說過自己沒有心臟，是個鐵人。John原本不信，認為對方只個普通的人類，不可能沒有心臟。

Sherlock的確有一顆心臟，但裡頭空無一物。

而在讀不出任何東西之後，John感到無比的挫敗。而那也是他準備下咒的前一晚。

他擁住了Sherlock。

“我必須回船上了，是嗎？”Sherlock握住John的手，被禁錮咒控制的他無法起身給後者一個擁抱，而John認為如果可以的話，對方也一樣會給自己一個擁抱的。

“是的。也許大海才是你的歸屬。”

“不，我的大海一直都是你！”

John笑了出來，眼淚打在Sherlock的手心上，他俯身下來，給了Sherlock一個吻。吻裡參雜了大海的鹹味，和John那多日壓抑在內心的感情。

“返航愉快，Sherlock。”

John最後是笑著，落淚著，看著Greg處理這一切事情的後續。

Sherlock再被解除咒語後昏睡了過去，Greg告訴John這是愛情咒施加在一個高智商麻瓜身上的後果之一。他除了刪除掉Sherlock的記憶，也不忘再去問候一次樓下的Hudson太太。

好心的女士對於自己斷片的記憶只感覺是自己年紀大造成的，什麼也沒再去追究的為Greg倒了一杯茶。

最終，Greg在跟John道過一句晚安後，便說希望明天能看到Sherlock回來幫忙，畢竟蘇格蘭場有時還是得靠對方的聰明才智才能破案。

“罪犯不會為此休息的，John。”

John尷尬的笑了笑，便回到了221B。

夜晚，他在經過Sherlock的房門前猶豫了一下。但在經過這一切之後，John決定回到自己的房裡，並告訴自己孤獨其實也沒什麼不好。

生活在麻瓜世界裡的巫師，本來就是獨孤的。

最後，他不敵睡意的入睡了。即使明天對他來說還可能是即如往常的一天，但他會永遠記得這美好的一天，這個跟Sherlock有著美好回憶的一天。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 比較像是OE惹。


End file.
